


Sexual Tension

by niggletsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggletsune/pseuds/niggletsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the rave Erica can't stop thinking about the feeling of being between Isaac, the boy she loves, and Jackson the boy she lusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing a teen wolf rewatch and couldn't get this out of my head. The sex scene probably isn't all the good since it's one of my firsts, be nice. :)

 

            Erica had suggested it when Isaac’s lips were attached to her neck and his fingers were snarled deep within her golden waves, pressing his body closely against hers on the bed. Her breath was rough at his ear when she uttered his name.

            “Isaac,” the breathy word came, only stirring the attraction deep within Isaac.

            “Mhm?” he mumbled into her neck before latching down with his teeth.

Erica made a sound of pleasure while she dug her kept nails down the sides of Isaac’s naked physique. He rocked into her and she sucked in a breath happily. “N-nothing,” she couldn’t get another word out because Isaac attached his lips to hers in order to keep her pleasured whimpers at bay. When they climaxed at the same time Isaac couldn’t think about anything other than the fact of how lucky he was to love Erica.  

 

Erica buried herself in Isaac’s arms and yawned sleepily when the steady pounding of his heart began to lull her to sleep.

“What were you going to say earlier?” Isaac asked, remembering Erica had said his name in a questioning way.

“I don’t want you to get mad but I have a question.”

Isaac moved to sit up and Erica shifted herself off his chest. They sat up together and Erica pushed her hand towards Isaac’s that rested on the bed so she could lace their fingers together. “I love you, you know that right?”

Isaac’s blue eyes searched Erica’s mahogany ones anxiously and nodded. “Yes, what’s going on?”

            “I just want you to know that I’m in love with you before I suggest this.”

            “Okay..?” Isaac was starting to get scared now.

            “I think we should have sex with someone else.”

Isaac pushed away from Erica, stunned. “Excuse me?” he shook his head. “What the hell?”

            “I just think it would be fun and spice things up,” Erica shrugged, smiling seductively at her boyfriend.

            “What is you and I sleeping with other people going to do for our relationship other than make it complicated? I don’t want to sleep with anyone else.”

Erica’s mouth dropped and then she grimaced. “No, I mean like a threesome, Isaac.”

Isaac’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. “Oh!” he laughed. “Whoa,” he shrugged, “I could be up for that. But with who? Another girl, like Allison? Or another guy like-,”

            “Jackson.” Erica’s eyes lit up brightly.

Flashes of that night at the rave ran through Isaac’s mind and he smirked seductively. The way it felt with Jackson and Erica, to have her between them, both of them biting her neck and moving her hips, was something Isaac could never forget.  

“I could definitely be up for that.”

Erica laughed and pushed Isaac back down so she could snuggle close to his chest. “I can smell the horniness coming from you; of course you’d be up for that.”

            “Do you think Jackson would be up for that?” Isaac asked.

            “I’m sure I could persuade him. I know he was under some kind of Kanima influence that night but not when he was with us, he didn’t smell like a Kanima to me. He smelt like Jackson.”

Isaac cocked an eyebrow and moved to give Erica a look. “How does Jackson smell?”

            “Like a hot asshole,” she kissed Isaac roughly. “Get over yourself. I’m in love with you and you’re very lucky that that’s the case. I don’t fall in love with anyone.”

            “Correction,” Isaac held up a finger. “You didn’t used to fall in love with anyone.”

Erica giggled and pressed herself into Isaac, letting his heart lull her to sleep once more.

 

            Erica and Isaac cornered Jackson in the locker room after lacrosse practice one day. Isaac knew Jackson was always the last one to shower and leave at the end of the day so he texted Erica when practice was over. Isaac was clad in his red lacrosse shorts while Erica was in tiny jean shorts and a black halter top with red lipstick to complete the ensemble.

            “Jackson,” Erica whispered his name because she knew with his knew wolf senses he would hear her. Instead of him coming to hear Erica heard the shower and smelled the familiar smell of Jackson’s body wash. She grabbed Isaac’s hand with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth and sauntered back towards the showers. “Jackson,” Erica whispered again.

 

           When Isaac and Erica reached the showers she saw Jackson standing there in the mist, his blue eyes flashing brightly. Erica and Isaac flashed their yellow eyes at him, signaling him as pack and then it all began. Erica started it by ripping Isaac’s shorts from his legs. He and Jackson replied by tearing off her top and shorts respectively. Erica was skin on skin between the both of them; just the way she liked it. She hooked an arm around Jackson’s neck who was behind her and let Jackson attach his lips to her neck as she joined her lips with Isaac’s mouth. Isaac and Jackson locked eyes the entire time they had Erica between them and it only made Erica grow wetter between her legs. She felt like she couldn’t catch her breath as Isaac entered her and Jackson pressed his bulge up against her back. His tongue flicked her neck just as Isaac guided and pushed them all up against the wall and Erica let out a hushed sound of pleasure. Jackson grabbed Erica’s hand that was wrapped around Isaac’s bicep and directed it so it wrapped around his shaft. He didn’t need to show her how to do the rest; Erica knew how to work the action all on her own. She didn’t expect it to happen while her boyfriend was inside of her and she was giving Jackson a hand job from behind but she felt as Jackson removed his lips from her neck and Isaac detached his from her mouth and they greeted each other’s. There was something about watching her boyfriend kiss another guy she was mildly attracted to that made Erica’s orgasm that much more intense. She timed it so that they all three came at the same time and then she collapsed to the ground, the feeling so intense her legs shook with pleasure. She pulled Jackson and Isaac down with her and they all took turns kissing each other. If Erica was into poly relationships she’d choose Jackson and Isaac any day. But in the end of it all, it was Isaac who Erica walked out with, hand in hand swinging happily with Jackson behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow my tumblr, it's the same as my url!


End file.
